Somewhere Over the Rainbow
by PeaceInThyme
Summary: NaLu. Lucy is really upset, and Natsu is willing to do anything to cheer her up - even sing her a lullaby. This could be the beginning of something great. Rated M for later chapters. No rushing this couple.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: fanfiction, no original characters or settings. The non-Natsu version of Somewhere Over the Rainbow is from Wizard of Oz, leave it to him to add a dragon. M rating for future chapters, this first one is pretty tame. NaLu is just too cute.

* * *

Natsu broke into Lucy's apartment like usual. It was getting toward evening and he hadn't seen her all day, so he decided to check on her. He missed her when she would occasionally skip the guild. He hoped she wasn't sick.

What he found was worse. She was on her bed sobbing. She didn't look hurt and he didn't smell any blood, but something had to be wrong. "Lucy!" he called out. "Lucy! What's wrong? Should I get help?"

Lucy let out a laugh that came out as a strangled sob. It was scary. "No. I don't want anybody to see me like this. I didn't want you to see me like this. You can just go away."

"But are you hurt?"

"No, idiot. I'm sad. Go away."

Well, Natsu was glad she wasn't hurt. He wasn't all that sure about sad though - he knew sad and knew it was pretty horrible. He knew Lucy wanted to save some dignity, but he had already seen her sobbing. His mind was made up, he was going to cheer her up.

What he really wanted to do was to pin her down and kiss all her tears until they stopped and then kiss her lips until she pressed up against him. Since he had never kissed her, though, that was probably the wrong thing to do. He could be goofy, that usually cheered her up, but this was far sadder than she ever showed.

Natsu went to the bathroom. He smelled all her fancy bath stuff and found some lavender oil. He went to the kitchen and came back with salt. He ran a hot bath, adding the lavender oil and salt. He lit some flowery candles. He returned to Lucy's room and looked through her clothes. He found a pair of blue fuzzy pants with hearts and rainbows, a white tank top, and a pair of really plain underwear that he assumed would be comfortable for a girl. The pants even had a matching robe. He carried all the clothes into the bathroom. Then he came back and carried Lucy into the bathroom.

"Into the bath, I made it just for you."

Lucy sighed. What did a dragon slayer know about girl's baths? She dipped her hand in the water. It felt really nice. Natsu moved a glass of ice water from the sink to the tub. He pointed out the clean clothes and told her to soak until the water got cold. Then he lightly pressed his lips to her forehead. The movement, although slight, was definitely on purpose.

"If you're not getting into the bath in five minutes, I'm coming in to help," Natsu whispered. Natsu cursed the whisper. He wanted to sound playful and funny, but he just couldn't get his voice to behave. He pulled away from Lucy and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Lucy got into the bath and Natsu ran to the store. He knew he'd be back long before she got out. He returned with his bag full of goodies and started in on phase two of operation 'make Lucy feel better.' He liked to think of it as a mission.

Lucy opened the bathroom door. Strong arms grabbed her up princess style and carried her over to the couch. She was placed in a nest of blankets and one end, facing the other. Natsu have her a big mug of cocoa and sat so that her feet rested on his lap. "Drink up before it gets cold."

Lucy took a drink. It was smooth and chocolatey and most definitely spiked. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

Natsu scoffed. "There is no way you could get drunk on that stuff, it's way too sweet. You would be sick from the sugar before you could manage to drink enough to make you tipsy."

Natsu was right. Lucy began sipping her drink. Natsu grabbed a tin of lavender cream and started rubbing it into Lucy's feet. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Giving you a foot rub." Natsu continued nonplussed. Lucy sighed in exasperation. Then she sighed in delight. He was really good. His thumb slid along the arch of her foot in long firm strokes that stopped just a few degrees away from painful. He rubbed the toe joints before gently tugging each toe, making some of them pop. He rubbed at her achilles tendon. He covered her foot with both his hands and stretched it out. He covered her foot with a fuzzy rainbow striped sock and moved to the next one.

Natsu was humming. Lucy sat down her half finished drink, afraid it would give her a sugar headache. She watched Natsu's face. It was focused yet relaxed, like he was doing something extremely important yet enjoyable. He finished the second foot and ran his hands partway up Lucy's calves, rubbing off the remaining lotion.

Lucy wiggled her toes. "Rainbows, huh?"

Natsu shrugged. "I like rainbows. They remind me of a song I know."

"The one you were humming?"

"Hmn? I was humming? Huh, I guess I was. Yes, that one."

"What are the words?"

"Come over here and I'll sing it to you."

Lucy started. "Why do I have to come over there?"

Natsu blushed. "It's a soft song, like you would sing to a child. If you want to hear it, you need to come next to me."

Lucy thought. She slipped out of the robe and crawled onto Natsu's lap, using it like a blanket instead. She looked up at him and smiled. Natsu wrapper his arms around her and pressed her head to his shoulder. He took a shuddering breath and began to sing.

The song was the first and last verse of Somewhere Over the Rainbow, with changes. Natsu's voice was indeed soft. It was rough and rumbling and soothing.

"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high; there's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby. Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue; and the one that you dream of, she also dreams of you.

"Somewhere over the rainbow, dragons fly. They fly over the rainbow; why then, oh why can't I? If the one I love lives over the rainbow; why, oh why can't I?"

Lucy snuggled even closer into Natsu's chest. She felt warm and safe and happy. "Natsu, will you take me to bed? You don't have to do anything... intimate, just take me to bed and hold me."

Natsu wordlessly picked Lucy up and carried her to bed, killing the lights as he went. He laid her down and went to crawl in beside her. "No, undress. Leave your shorts on, but at least take your shirt and belt off so you can cuddle properly."

Natsu hesitated. He had been various degrees of aroused all night, and was currently in a state he considered fairly embarrassing. Still, Lucy was very sleepy, and was giving him a pleading look. He had no idea what had upset her earlier, but it seemed that this might help. He sighed and disrobed, leaving only his boxers. He climbed over Lucy, putting himself between her and the wall, and pulled her tight into him.

Lucy sighed and snuggled even closer. "Thank you."

Natsu let out a shuddering breath. "Anything for you Luce. Anything at all."

Lucy woke before the sun. She stretched and found herself oddly constricted. She was too warm and she desperately had to pee. She pushed out of her blankets and made her way to the bathroom. It still smelt like lavender. Still being sleepy, she returned to bed. Natsu was waking, beginning to stretch. Lucy slunk back into bed, closing her eyes in pretend sleep.

Natsu chuckled. Lucy was so close she could feel it, and it felt wonderful. "I know you were up silly."

"Nope," said Lucy softly. "You were dreaming that I got up. If I had really got up I would have smacked you around for being so naked in my bed."

"That was your idea." He grinned widely and pulled Lucy in close to his chest. He began humming again.

Lucy listened and thought about his song the night before. "Who do you dream of Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"The words to your song were messed up last night, one of the lines was about dreaming about a girl. Who do you dream of?"

"Lucy," Natsu whispered.

Lucy pushed slightly on his chest. "I'm serious Natsu. I want to know."

"Lucy," he repeated.

Lucy pushed harder, but he steeled his arms and gave her not an inch. "Fine, don't tell me. But let me go if you won't at least tell me who you wish I was."

Natsu put his mouth right next to her ear and growled, "Lucy. Your answer is Lucy. I dream about Lucy." His arms went slack. He was sure Lucy would hate him for that answer. Here they were in the most perfect embrace he had ever had, and she would hate him forever. He didn't dare open his eyes.

He felt a hand on his face, softly stroking his cheek. "Natsu," Lucy whispered. He did not open his eyes. "Natsu," she whispered again. Her thumb was trailing across his lips, making his breath catch. Still, he kept his eyes closed. "My answer is Natsu. I dream about Natsu, all the time."

Natsu finally opened his eyes. Lucy was blushing furiously but held his gaze. He leaned over and very softly brushed his lips against hers. He pulled back and saw tears sparkle in Lucy's eyes. "Luce, I'm sorry, what did I do?"

Lucy smiled brightly, blinking away the tears. "Everything," she said simply, pulling his head back down to hers. "Absolutely everything."


	2. The new day

Natsu and Lucy sat at the table and ate breakfast like two normal people. This was something new and unique. Lucy privately wondered how long Natsu eating like a person would last, but it was not foremost among her thoughts. They had spent the morning in bed, barely dressed, kissing and touching. His hands had roamed over her arms, back, sides, and hips, but had studiously avoided anything more untoward. Even the kissing had been calm - soft and sweet, even heavenly, but not demanding. She was a little confused as to why he hadn't tried something more, why he had called it off when things started to escalate, and where exactly they stood now.

For his part, Natsu was carefully eating and thinking. He really wanted to go back to kissing Lucy. He couldn't, though, and was trying to figure out a way to tell Lucy why that wouldn't upset her and would ensure that they got to do more kissing in the future. He really hoped she wanted to. He was pretty sure today was just about the best day of his life so far, second maybe to the day Igneel found him, and wanted more days like this. Natsu decided that he was just going to tell Lucy everything as calmly as possible. He didn't really have a strategy and wasn't having any luck coming up with one.

Natsu stood and held out his hand to Lucy. She took it somewhat warily. Natsu flinched a little at that. He led her to the couch and sat, pulling her onto his lap. He tried to cradle her like he had last night when he had sang to her, but she was too stiff. Damn, he really needed to touch her to keep it together. She calmed him. Finally, he whispered, "Please Lucy. I... need to talk to you, and I need you to listen, and I really want to hold you like last night while I do."

Lucy slowly relaxed into him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Please, listen to me and let me finish no matter how bad I screw this up. I probably will screw it up, because I'm not good at this... stuff. I've never cared about anyone as much as you and it makes me... unsure, I guess."

Lucy smiled. He was blushing and flustered and cute. She guessed that this wasn't going to be a "this whole thing was a huge mistake" talk, which relieved her greatly. The idea that Natsu might have regretted this had been giving her fits. "Okay, I'll listen," she said, snuggling into him.

Natsu sighed in relief. Lucy agreeing to listen didn't mean she wouldn't stop him and yell at him, but it did make it significantly less likely. "I guess first I need to ask you something. I like you a lot, and I like kissing you a lot, but I know that sometimes that that doesn't really make any real difference, but to me it does, at least with you, so what I wanted to know was if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" Natsu reviewed what he had said. He sounded like a complete idiot.

Lucy smiled. He was tongue tied, and it made her heart melt a little. He looked like he might continue, but she cut him off. "Yes. I would very much like to be your girlfriend." She felt a little silly, more than a little giddy, and very happy.

Natsu grinned broadly. "Thank goodness."

Lucy had to giggle at that. "Sorry," she said when Natsu looked questioningly at her, "I guess the happy is just kind of leaking out."

Natsu squeezed her.

"Eep, too tight!" she squeaked.

"Eh, sorry." He looked a little abashed, but still grinned at her. "Um, the rest though, there's more. I've never actually had a girlfriend, never even wanted one, don't really want one, just want you. So there's a lot of stuff I don't know, but there's a lot of stuff that I've heard about dragon slayers and mating and how they act and stuff, so I'm just going to tell you what I've heard, and it may or may not be true.

"We absolutely cannot have sex until you're one hundred percent sure that you want to stay with me forever. Mating is forever, maybe until death or maybe after, and I don't even know what counts as sex for this; I'm sure kissing is okay but there's stuff between kissing and, you know, and I don't know what's going to trigger it."

Lucy was looking slightly uncomfortable, but Natsu decided to rush on. Screw it all up in one giant crisis, it was the Fairy Tail way.

"I'm sure I want you forever, but there's a good chance that mating will make me into kind of a jealous, overprotective asshole for a while, but pretty sure not forever, just until I feel like I've let everyone know that you're mine or some time limit is reached or something. I don't want you to hate me because I end up acting like an ass for a while; I know you're strong and proud and capable and you probably won't like me acting like that, and if you decide to hate me I don't know if I could take it, and if you decide to hate me and leave me after the whole mating thing I might even get violent with you and hurt you and I really couldn't live with that.

"Please don't dump me already." Natsu winced as he finished.

Lucy remained silent. Natsu carefully lifted one eyelid to peek at her. She hadn't hit him, so it couldn't be all that bad. Lucy was running her hand across his chest, tracing the outline of the muscles. He flexed a little. Lucy looked up at him.

"It seems to me, this means that I have to be prepared for the possibility of ending up stuck with you. Honestly, I can't imagine a future where you don't play a part, so the risk seems reasonable. It seems a lot like mating is the equivalent of getting married, and it does seem kind of sudden for that kind of commitment. Of course, some people don't even get a say... but that's beside the point.

"I accept the fact that I may end up with you forever. I accept the fact that at some point you are going to go through a macho asshole phase, and promise to give you the benefit of the doubt for as long as possible during it. I accept the fact that 'no sex until marriage' is a hard and fast law for dragon slayers."

Lucy stopped talking and started using both hands to rub Natsu's chest. "So, um..." Natsu muttered.

Lucy giggled. "It means I'm not breaking up with you. You are very important to me, and I am willing to risk a temporary transformation into an ass if it means I get to keep you."

Natsu relaxed. He began to appreciate just how nice it felt to have Lucy touching him like that.

"You know," she said, "we should ask Levy about this, she reads a lot. And you should ask Gajeel, he is older than you, maybe his dragon told him more because of that."

Natsu shuddered. "I tried asking Levy and Gajeel. Gajeel caught me by surprise, pinned me, told me if I ever talked to Levy about that stuff again he'd kill me, and knocked me out. When I came to, Levy said that she had no idea really but that she was looking into it extensively and she'd let me know if she found anything. She also said I should make sure Gajeel was away on a mission before asking her about it again."

Lucy smiled. "Well, I'll ask Levy. Now that we're a couple, it seems we have a pretty valid reason to be interested." Lucy frowned. "Unless you don't want to tell people at the guild?"

Natsu squeezed her again, eliciting another eep. "I want everybody to know. You are mine and that has got to be just about the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Lucy laughed. "One of, huh? What's better?"

Natsu looked worried. This was one of those trick questions he had heard girls ask. He couldn't give an answer that would upset Lucy, but he couldn't think of something that he was sure wouldn't.

Lucy laughed again and pulled herself up so that she straddled Natsu, running her fingers through his hair. "It's okay love, about the only wrong answer is something to do with another girl. You can tell me."

"Finding Igneel, finding Fairy Tail, joining Fairy Tail, finding you," he whispered. He was glad she had mentioned not talking about other girls, because finding out Lisanna was alive and pulling Erza out of the etheron were both pretty big ones as well.

Lucy kissed him. His answer must have been okay. He leaned back and pulled her so that she was laying on top of him. He kissed back, but mostly just let himself be kissed. It was different than being the one doing the kissing. It made him feel like he belonged to her, completely. He moaned and rubbed her legs through the fuzzy pants. Those fuzzy pants with rainbows that made him think of that silly song. Man, he loved those pants.

* * *

A/N: aww, they're still being cute and cuddly. Patience isn't really Natsu's strong suit, it can't last.


	3. Mine

Three weeks passed more or less as usual, with the welcome addition of public hand holding and private kissing. Natsu was only the tiniest bit jealous and overprotective, well within normal boyfriend limits. During the fourth week, though, things started getting a bit dodgy. Natsu was absent minded and would only consider small missions out of fear of hurting someone accidently. He avoided being alone with Lucy but needed to touch her constantly when they were together at the guild. Lucy was a bit annoyed. "Natsu, listen. We need to talk. I'm making dinner tonight, be at my house at six. This is an invite only for you, no Happy or anyone else."

"Are you mad at me?" asked Natsu. He looked a little like someone had just kicked his puppy.

"I'm not mad, just frustrated. We need some time alone together." Lucy leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips. "This is by no stretch of the imagination a break-up dinner. Breaking up is out of the question, so if that's what you're planning, shelve it."

Lucy stood. "I'm going to get stuff ready. I will see you at six." She bent down for one more quick kiss. Lucy figured she knew what was bothering Natsu, at least partially. She just hoped he was going to be able to face it before they really did have to break up. That was the last thing she wanted.

Natsu stood up and went over to Gray. "I need to talk to you."

"Later, flame face."

"Please."

Gray stopped what he was doing and took a good look at his friend. Natsu looked uncomfortable. He was blushing and fidgeting and looking slightly manic, even more so than the last couple days. "Sure. We'll go to my place and chat for a bit." Gray was pretty sure this talk was going to end up with him being at least as uncomfortable as Natsu. Yippee.

...

Lucy decided on a casual, comfortable dinner. She was hoping to put Natsu at ease. She took a long bath and rinsed her hair in the water without using soap. She knew that Natsu liked the smell of her better than the smell of her soap, and was willing to forgo it once in a while.

At five minutes til six, there was a knock at the door. Lucy hoped that Natsu was just trying to be polite, not smuggle a guest in. Twice during the last week he had shown up with a friend to act as a buffer between them, and that was not what she wanted tonight. Lucy opened the door and was pleased to see just Natsu. He was even dressed up somewhat - simple black pants and dress shirt.

Natsu came in and ran his hand softly down Lucy's arm. He smiled uncertainly. Lucy smiled back and gave him a soft kiss. "C'mon, foods almost ready."

Natsu was again eating like a human. This worried Lucy a bit. Not that she didn't appreciate it when he attempted to not destroy things, but it just seemed so off. He rarely ate as messily as the first time they met, but he was usually so energetic about the whole thing. Natsu even cleared the dishes after. He was definitely using being tidy as a stall tactic..

"Natsu, come sit with me," called Lucy from the couch. Natsu came over with a defeated look. He sat on the opposite end as Lucy.

"Listen, you haven't been quite right the last couple days. You can't keep going on like this. You need to trust me and talk to me." Lucy waited for a reply.

Natsu stood and started pacing. Lucy didn't stop him. Energy was a good thing.

"Lucy, I need something. I need you. I can't stop thinking about you, so much that I can't concentrate on anything else. I'm useless for work. I want to be with you all the time, but when I'm with you I feel like I need to touch you, and when I touch you I feel like I need more. I need to touch you more, feel you more, taste you more. I want to kiss you, but when I get close I want a lot more than just to kiss you."

"So?" asked Lucy.

"So? So? Lucy, I want to hold you down and press myself into you, to lick your skin and bite you all over, to mark you as mine, to make you moan and writhe in pleasure. I can't be alone with you without thinking about that. Just looking at you makes me crazy, but I don't want to do anything that will make me lose you because crazy I can stand, alone I can't."

Lucy smiled. This was pretty much what she had thought his problem was. "So?" she asked again.

"Seriously, Lucy. I want you to be my mate and this long courtship is killing me. It's not long for a regular person, though, and I don't want to ask you to marry me just because I'm horny."

"Well, why would you want to ask me to marry you?"

Natsu looked confused. "Because... I love you and want to be with you forever."

"Well, do you?"

"What?"

"Do you love me and want to be with me forever?"

"Yes, but..."

Lucy cut him off. "Then what's the problem?"

"Um, it's only been a couple weeks and that's way too fast for normal people?"

"Natsu, normal people use doors, every time. You only use the door when you think you're in trouble."

"Um..."

"Seriously, Natsu. This is just about me and you, nobody else."

"Lucy, would you marry me?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Oi, are you seriously questioning my decision to marry you?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. I love you. I don't want you to do something you really don't want to do."

"I'm only agreeing because I desperately want to spend forever with you, and I want you to stop being so crazy. Come over her so we can work on the 'more' part of your problem."

"The... 'more' part?"

"Come here and let me seduce you."

Natsu came over and dropped to his knees in front of the couch. "Are you really sure about that?"

"The way I figure, we are now engaged. We can move on to some of that stuff which may or may not cause the asshole behavior. We can save the guarantee for later."

Natsu considered. "So, no sex still, but more than kissing."

"Much more."

Lucy smiled as Natsu began running his hands up and down her legs. She unwound his ever-present scarf and started undoing the buttons of his shirt. Lucy pushed his shirt off his shoulders and pulled her own over her head.

Natsu's breathing was slow and deep as he stared at her. As much as he wanted to pounce on Lucy and devour her, he also wanted to see what she was going to do next. Lucy removed her bra and Natsu stopped breathing completely. Lucy was saying something but Natsu had no idea what. She slapped his hands hard. "What?" he started.

"Too tight. Let go." she said through gritted teeth.

Natsu looked at his hands, fingertips pressing hard into Lucy's thighs. He let go quickly. "Shit. Sorry."

"How about you put some of that energy into kissing me instead of holding on to me? I'm not going anywhere."

Natsu shook his head.

"You don't want to kiss me?"

"I do, too much."

Lucy hummed. "I see. I have an idea then. Stand up, I'll be right back."

Natsu stood and watched Lucy retreat to her bedroom. She returned with her comforter. She wrapped Natsu up and pushed him down on the couch. She straddled him and looked seriously into his face. "Do not burn my comforter. Do you understand?"

Natsu nodded.

"Good. Now, you are mine. I claim you, Natsu. There's no escaping me - ever. I will follow you to the ends of the earth if need be, and much more likely to the end of my sanity." Lucy bent down and began kissing him. He yielded immediately. She moved from his lips to his cheek, along his jaw, down his neck. "Mine," Lucy growled at him, "and I will do whatever I please with you."

She began unwinding the comforter. "Lucy," Natsu moaned. She smiled and tugged the comforter loose. She couldn't get it off with him sitting on it, but she did manage to loosen it enough so that she could begin sliding her tongue along his collarbone. Natsu moaned again and worked on freeing his arms. He needed to touch her back.

Lucy began kissing up the opposite side of his neck, mirroring her path down on the way back up to his lips. This time when she kissed him he did not yield. Instead he pulled her into him, seeking out her tongue with his. After a few minutes Lucy pulled back. "Do you think we can lose the blanket now?"

Natsu resisted the urge to just burn the damn thing. Instead he nodded. Lucy stood and they opened the blanket. Natsu grabbed her hips and pulled her back down hard. She ran her hands through his pink locks and held her face tantalizingly close to his. Her eyes were hard and hot as they held his. She lowered her head slightly, nearly brushing his lips. "Mine," she said again. Natsu groaned. He loved it when she possessed him, it made him feel more whole than he ever had in his life.

Lucy kissed at his open mouth. Natsu pulled her tight into him, crushing her breasts into his chest. He ran his hands over her exposed skin, reveling in the feeling of every touch. He knew the skin on her back and sides couldn't be that different from the skin on her arms, which he had caressed freely over the last few weeks, but it felt different. He felt drunk on the promise of it.

Lucy began sliding down his body. Natsu was so distracted by the feeling of her lips traveling down his neck and chest he didn't even feel Lucy leave his lap. His eyes popped open when he felt her unbuttoning his pants. She unzipped them and tried to tug them down. "Up," she said, swatting his hip gently.

"Lucy," he croaked, "you... you don't have to..."

Lucy bit his thigh through the pants. He cried out. "Mine," she stated again, "and I will do whatever I want with you. Now up."

He moaned and lifted his hips. Lucy tugged the pants and boxers down, not stopping until they were completely gone. She settled herself between his legs and began kissing his thighs. Natsu curled his fingers into the blanket. She kissed her way up his thighs, alternating between the two. She licked the seam between his thigh and groin. "Shit!" Natsu yelled as he reached down to cover the exposed line. Lucy smiled and quickly repeated the action on the other side.

"Gah! Lucy!" He sat straight up, grabbing her hair in his fist and pulling her head back.

"Oi!" she shouted, "that hurts."

"S.. s... sorry," he breathed, releasing her and slumping back on the couch. "Too much."

Lucy planted a firm kiss on the seam. Natsu groaned and dug his nails into his thighs. Lucy smiled up at him. Natsu reached down and stroked her cheek. He wanted to say something to her: tell her how sexy she was at that moment, how perfect she was in general, how much he loved her, or even just beg her for more. But all words failed him. She was his entire world at the moment, and everything that was not Lucy, like the spoken word, was meaningless.

Then Lucy licked him. All his thoughts were directed to not coming on the spot so he could feel her do that again. She did. Natsu felt slightly lightheaded and remembered that he should breathe. The breath came out ragged and the air he sucked in seemed to be used up; his head still spun as if he could not get enough air. Lucy swirled her tongue around his tip and looked up at him. She didn't move again until she had his eyes. "Mine," she breathed onto the wet tip, making him shudder.

Natsu gripped the blanket as Lucy took him into her mouth. Natsu watched as she bobbed her head. It was the most incredible thing he had ever seen. Lucy was so sexy, her mouth wrapped around him, claiming him, looking at him with heat and determination. It was also the most incredible thing he had ever felt, as his quickly waning resolve let him know. He tried to warn Lucy but found he was already speaking. Well, sort of speaking. Sounds which may have been words or parts of words were coming out of his mouth. He concentrated hard on the message. "Lucy... I... I... gonna..."

Lucy moved faster. Natsu threw his whole body back as he came. Everything was lost in blank pleasure. He looked down at Lucy as he tried in vain to catch his breath. She was making a sour face. Natsu smiled as he realized she must have held onto him until the very end and swallowed everything down. That realization really cemented something in his mind. Lucy had kept that part of him with her. He was hers, completely. She wasn't giving up even that little piece of him.

He wanted her now. He didn't think it was physically possible, but that didn't stop him from wanting it. If he couldn't manage that, at least he could return some of the pleasure he had just gotten. Really, though, he needed to catch his breath first.

Lucy sat back next to him and lay her head on his shoulder. "kss... ahh... mmm... frrr," mumbled Natsu. Lucy smiled and kissed him softly. Natsu surprised her by trying to deepen the kiss. She pulled away.

"Natsu, I," she started explaining that she would taste bad, but he cut her off.

"Please," he whispered.

Lucy kissed him deeply this time. His tongue worked inside her mouth, swapping the bitter taste of his issue for the cinnamon taste of his mouth. He broke the kiss and growled, "I love it that you taste like me. It's like were not even two people like that."

Natsu resumed kissing her, working his hands over her body. Lucy moaned at the touch. His hands were so warm. His fingers were rough and calloused but his palms were smooth. The contrast was wonderful.

Natsu stood and pulled her up. Lucy whined slightly at the cool air where his hot body had been. Natsu grabbed the comforter from earlier and wrapped it loosely around her. She arched an eyebrow. Natsu scooped her up and carried her off to the bedroom as she snuggled into the lingering warmth.

Natsu lay her down on the bed, leaving her wrapped. He began opening the blanket at her feet, rubbing circles with his hands as he went. Slowly he spread the blanket, working his way up her body, covering it with his as he went. When he reached her sex Lucy was sure he would stop, but he paid it little more attention than the rest of her body. Lucy was squirming as his head finally reached her lips, his body pressed softly onto the length of hers. "Please," she whispered.

Natsu wrapped an arm around her back and leaned his weight to the side. One at a time he moved his legs, pushing hers open, allowing him to settle his weight between her thighs. He trailed his free hand down her side, stopping at her breast momentarily before making his way to fondle her curls.

Lucy pressed up against his hand as he cupped her, running his middle finger over her slit with almost enough pressure. He moaned into her mouth as he pressed just that much more, parting her lips and sliding against her wetness. He moved slowly, pressing against the lips as he circled. "Natsu," Lucy begged. This teasing was fabulous and terrible.

Lucy sighed as Natsu began pushing his middle finger into her. He started with just the tip, running it around her opening before each short thrust. He kept this slow pace, going slightly deeper each time, until his first two fingers were completely inside her. She wriggled against him, loving the feeling but wanting more.

Natsu began searching. He knew there was a spot that would make Lucy act different, not that he didn't love the way she was now - flushed, moaning, unable to return his kisses. Lucy clearly wanted more, but until he found that spot he didn't want to speed up. Finally his searching paid off. Lucy stilled and caught her breath. "Oh," she whispered. Natsu made sure to hit it again. "Oh, wow," she said. Natsu ran his fingers over it again and Lucy gave a short gasp. Natsu smiled and pressed his hard length into her thigh. Her eyes opened and caught his. "Yes, more," she demanded before pushing her head back into the pillows as the knot in her stomach tightened.

Natsu felt the difference and picked up speed. He lifted his thumb so that he could press above her clit, brushing it with every withdraw. Lucy began clawing at Natsu's shoulder. "Ah, Lucy, how can touching you make me so hard? You are so sexy. You feel so good. You smell so good. I want you so much. I want to feel you come for me. Come for me, Lucy." Natsu's sexy growl pushed her over the edge.

She tilted her hips up as her muscles contracted. Natsu used the new angle to rub into the contracting walls with new fervor. The heat that had rushed across Lucy's body began concentrating in her core again. Her body shook with pleasure. "Don't stop," she managed to breathe out between rough gasps.

Natsu growled into her neck. He could still feel her muscles trying to trap him, trying to hold him in as he thrust wildly. He rubbed his thumb side to side as Lucy pulled her hips up further. "Fuck, Lucy, I'm gonna come just watching you. Let me feel you come for me."

Lucy could feel this new breaking point getting closer. She wanted it. She needed it. This was already more than she had ever experienced, more than she even knew she could have. Natsu reached down and bit her nipple. Lucy grabbed his head and pressed him harder into her breast. Natsu growled again, vibrating the trapped tip. He thrust against her thigh, leaving a wet trail.

Her muscles contracted so hard her shoulders came off the bed. She tried to scream but had no breath. Her vision went blurry as she relaxed. She felt Natsu remove his hand and sit up, then felt the warmth of his cum as he brought himself with almost no effort. She smiled as she realized how turned on she had made him.

He collapsed next to her and pulled her into his chest. Their breathing slowed and they began to drift into a warm sleep. "Love you," she murmured into his chest.

"Yours, always," he replied.

Lucy smiled at that and fell further into sleep.


End file.
